Desolate Dryline
Desolate Dryline ''' is the 6th stage of Super Mario 64 Shining Stars, and the first one in the 2nd overworld. After coming out of the hot volcanic levels, and defeating Bowser of the first overworld, he now ventures into this desert. Most of the levels of Overworld two are located on the base of the ditch, where Mario enters it. The Warp Pipe that leads here in surrounded by yellow sand. Mario starts the level off in the bottom of the sandy ditch, the high walls of sand surrounding him on all sides. In the center is a big pillar of sand, scaling all the way up to the top of the tall cliffs. In the base, there are many pieces of ruins of all sizes, including many obelisks and a decently tall wall . Besides the ruins there is a small river of quicksand as well as an oasis with so palm trees near it. Near one of corners is a path of clouds leading to the highest level. Up here are more obelisks, the path the middle structure, which you should NOT enter, and a mysterious square hole. Note: There are many colors of sand, but the only lethal Quicksand in the level is the small river, inside the ruins, and at the bottom of the pit on top. '''Missions Star 1: Sandy Shell Ride Surf through the sandy tunnel using the Koopa Shell. Explore the bottom layer of the canyon until you find the Black "!" block in front of a tunnel. Break the block, and ride the shell that comes out into the tunnel. While going down the sand, you will eventually come to a forked path. Take the small passage to the left to get to this star. The other way leads to a different star that is very similar to this one. Star 2: Sandy Slide Just like the star before, Mario must take the shell back into the narrow passageway. The only difference is that, instead of take the small side passage, Mario must continue to go straight. In addition, the sand at one point is normal sand, so it does not matter if you lose the shell near the end. Star 3: The Ruins Mario must explore the vast underground ruins of the desert. In order to get into the ruins, Mario first must reach the top of the level. On the platform he starts on, looks for the path of clouds. Using many Triple Jumps, reach the upper path of sand. Run around the top until you see the Warp Pipe, and enter it. The ruins are quite straightforward. There are a couple of rooms with tiny platforms Mario must jump across, some of which have Kuromames on them. Bellow is a pit of quicksand, so do not fall. Star 4: Desert Rain This is most likely the first star Mario will locate, as it is on top of a wall of ruins near where Mario enters the level. In order to reach the top, Mario must wall kick up the many square platforms until he reaches the upper most platform. Note: the bricks are sand textured, so falling from a great height onto them will not hurt him (unlike the sand for some reason, which WILL hurt him if he falls onto it). Star 5: 8 Red Coins of the Desert Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the desert. Their locations are as follows: # Bellow the starting platform # On a lower block of the Desert Rain ruins. # Hidden under the "water" of the oasis # On a corner platform next to the oasis and the quicksand river. # On one of the higher clouds. # One of the corners of the upper layer # On the center ring, which another path of clouds leads to. (Do NOT atttept to go into the center of this structure or the game will softlock). # On a slope off the side of the Central structure. When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears at one of the lower corner platforms. Star 6: The Pit of the Ancients This hidden pit hides 5 secrets that Mario must discover to uncover this star. Head to the top of the level using the cloud path and look for an odd square shaped pit. Look down this pit and jump towards the tunnel on the side, as the floor is quicksand if you do not take this passage. This leads to another pit, with the only land Mario can stand on to the sides. This leads to a bigger pit with 5 Kuromames (Fire Spitters) in it. Each one holds a secret, so run through each of them, avoiding their flames, to make the star appear. Enemies * Pokey * Kuromame Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:Desert Category:Music-Paper Mario